


Into His Hair

by Estirose



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin loves his jokes, and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just love minor characters so much, and I wanted to expose people to the awesome that is Jin. and Nuri is a total shipper on deck.

"Face it, you love me." Jin smiled impishly at his boyfriend, Ryuuji. Ryuuji was sometimes too uptight for his own good, and Jin had resolved to loosen him up.

His boss, Bipi, had certainly approved. Anything that caused havoc and destruction was certainly his thing. And as long as Jin was chasing Ryuuji and not anybody that Bipi cared about, it really didn't matter.

Ryuuji was an engineer, and a good one, and Jin had been in the field before figuring out that he could have more fun as a nurse. Some doctors and medi-bots could be really uptight, but Bipi? Best. Boss. Ever.

"You made a pod explode with blue goo!" Ryuuji was still flicking some of it out of his hair, Jin noted with approval.

"Didn't harm anyone." And Ryuuji needed more blue in his stuff. Why did engineers have to be in boring tan uniforms, anyway? Medical at least wore gold and purple.

Ryuuji looked at him, sighing. "Jin...." 

Jin stepped up to him, catching him in a liplock. Really, why was Ryuuji arguing when he could be putthing his lips to a different use? There was no need to talk when they had so much more to do.

Behind him, he could see Nuri Kabe giving him a thumbs up before ducking back into medical. At least someone approved. 

And it wasn't like Ryuuji was that pissed off. He tore up engineering when he got mad, and he wasn't anywhere near that bad.

Jin grinned. Yeah, Ryuuji would loosen up. In the meantime, he would have his fun.


End file.
